Aeonian
by Potatis02
Summary: The scooby doo gang were running out of ideas on how to defeat Klaus and make sure that the doppelgänger Elena wasn't used as some sacrificial goat. They needed extra witchpower and the only one that could possibly help them was Bonnie Bennett's older cousin who just so happened to be a siphon shunned from her coven.
1. Face claims

Logan Browning as **Kayla Bennett**

"Really Bonnie? You called and asked me to come back for this? A doppelgänger who's always in mortal danger, two reckless vampires in love with the same girl and an alcoholic teacher, I was on the other side of the **country! **I was drinking expensive, overpriced wine and being worshipped like the godess I am"

Angela Bassett as **Jordan Bennett**

"I will always love you Kayla, no matter who you love or what you do. No immortal vampires will ever change that"

**AN: Yes, I know. Another story in yet another fandom. I've been wanting to do one in the TVD/TO universe for a long time and I feel kind of ish ready to do that now. Also first time I'm using a face claim so wish me good luck on that!**


	2. Ett

Kayla was currently running, her shoe clad feet were pounding on the marble floor of her villa. Her wet shoes made squeaky sounds in between the sound of her heavy footsteps. The girl was breathing heavily with short and frantic inhales and long exhales. The art covered walls where flashing by her, plants of different kinds and sizes proved to be impressive obstacles and her knowledge of the maze like corridors was hopefully to her advantage.

She had just rounded another corner, this one with a particularly ugly painting of a middle aged man dressed in a long tunic and red splotchy face, when her senses started blaring in her head. The chase was coming to an end, she was going to lose again. Maybe this time for the last time.

The sound of light footsteps and soft breathing could be heard coming down the same corridor Kayla had just ran away from, proving that the person behind her also had knowledge of the passages. A small feeling of defeat rose in Kayla but she didn't slow down. Instead she, in a moment spurned entirely by panic, touched every object she could that she ran past that wouldn't force her to slow down. The girl touched vase after vase and plant after plant but none of the object had even a hint of magic in them. A horrific thought popped up in her head, she couldn't outrun her chaser and neither could she use any magic to fight them off.

Shaking away the thought she pushed herself harder to at least put some distance between them, maybe she could outrun the chaser. Maybe a miracle would happen and she would fall upon an leftover object with some magic in it that she could use. Maybe she could temporarily freeze the chaser and make her escape. Yes, she would continue running and hope to either run away or find magic.

Kayla could now feel the presence of the other 'human', the chaser, behind her. She could feel her spirit trying to push away the person behind her. Kayla could also feel the distinctive warm feeling inside of her that told her that witch behind her was using magic. The curly-haired girl felt the salty pearls of sweat turn into rivers, clouding her vision, as she ran for her life. Her hair was everywhere, in her eyes, in her mouth, in her nose, everywhere. The instinctual urge to look backwards reared its ugly head but she refused, if you look backwards you slow down and she can't afford slowing down.

She came to an abrupt stop a few meters away with a now broken flower pot in her hand, it had red tendrils flowing from the center of it and to her hands. The chaser came to a surprised stop a few strides away. The woman, stared at her with thinly veiled threat, the puny streak of arrogance she had going on would end now. Kayla cuddled the pot closer to her, urgin the tendrils to hurry, she didn't have much time and needed to siphon as much magic as she could for her spells. Her opponent, a pale faced woman at least 15 years older than her was staring her down.

"I'm so glad to finally be rid of your kind" The woman grinned and raised her hands and began chanting. The words that normally sounded like a melodic song sounded harsh and evil on her lips.

"If this is to end in fire we should all burn together" Kayla responded, a harsh and cold tone in her voice that didn't go unnoticed by the other woman. Just as the chaser was going to cast the spell that would no doubt kill Kayla and successfully make her dead to the elders she decided to open her mouth again.

"The only one going up in flames is you for such has always been your destiny" The woman, ironically called Harmony, brushed her thin hair off her broad shoulders and then put her hands in attack position again. Her face went cold and focused.

Kayla chose not to respond to the threat, she was used to it by now. She threw the now empty pot to the side and matched the other woman's pose. Two chanting voices could be heard in the silent room, one high in pitch and evil and the other one a husky low and defensive. One thought flew through her mind before she unleashed the burning inferno that would once and for all eliminate the threat that was Harmony. That thought was 'offence is the best defence' and that was also her defence when people came investigating the following morning. Kayla was found covered in ashes, the room was burnt badly and her opponent was nothing but a small pile of green dust.


	3. Två

With her big curls bouncing on her shoulders Kayla strutted down the dark hallway, for the last time. It was time for her to go back home. She could finally go back home and see her mom. It had been decided that Kayla had to be expelled, she was ruled too dangerous for the other 'children' there. So with a new found confidence that she had lacked for most of her life she was finally on her way to a better life. One where she would hopefully not be hated because of her unique... gift. They were all jealous of her, jealous that they would never be as awesome as her or as powerful. The things she could do with just a smudge of magic they couldn't even dream of doing with all the magic inside of them. Yes, they are all jealous.

"Yeah, mama. I'm coming home" Kayla admitted to her curious mom on the other line of the phone.

"Why?" Jordan Bennett demanded suspiciously. "What did you do"

"I may have accidentally burnt someone to a crisp" Her mother groaned as if she could see the sheepish look on her daughter's face.

"You accidentally burnt someone to a crisp?" Her mother repeated and the girl started regretting everything when she heard the new tone in her voice. Was it bad of her to wonder if her mom could chuck _the chancla_ all the way to her school, she probably could. The damned thing had magical powers and Jordan's aim was always true.

"Yes..." Kayla confirmed with a grimace on her face.

"You don't just accidentally burn someone to a crisp Kayla!" Her mother deadpanned.

"I know, she was chasing me and I may have gone a little overboard on my defence"

"You mean your offence?" Her mother corrected her. She was afterall the one who taught her that the best defence is offence.

"Yes. My offence" Kayla repeated with a nod. "She was one of those girls I told you about, the one being horrible"

"Well, my dear child, if you were here I'd give you a cookie." Jordan joked. "But you're not here so instead I'll dramatically shout at you until you burst into tears and beg for forgiveness."

"Ehrm" Kayla responded, not knowing what her mom was actually doing. "I'd rather you didn't"

"Don't talk back to me, I've got a perfectly good chancla waiting for you here" The older woman threatened and then put her hand over the mic and laughed to herself.

"Yes mother" Kayla submit with a lowered head.

Loud laughter flowed through the phone. "I'm just kidding with you baby, I'll have food ready for you when you come home" And then her mother hung up on her daughter who had stopped walking only to stare at the phone in her hand. She had no idea what had just happened and she wasn't sure that she wanted to know.

She picked up her bag that she had dropped in shock a few steps behind her and continued strutting out of the building like nothing had happened. She was finally going to be free from those sad excuses for humans.

* * *

It only took a few days of her being home before it all went back to normal. Her mother had thrown a big barbeque in their spacy backyard with all of the family and their neighbours. It had been a large affair with everyone bringing one dish, all the aunties bringing their potato salad, the grandmas bringing sweet potato pie and the rest bringing meat to be grilled. There were a big banner inside the house screaming 'welcome home Kayla!' at the guests that wandered inside in bright colours against a white background. Kids from all the different families were running around the property screaming and chasing each other. Some old ladies occupied a group of chairs and gossiped, much to the dismay and amusement of their children who had already heard the news at least three times over. All in all it had been an amazing welcome home feast with lots of positive energy to bring up her fragile spirit.

Life was amazing until that day. Her life seemed to be incapable of giving her any longer times of happiness. She was finally home, her family was loving her and she was just beginning to build herself up again after _that_ school broke her down because of her siphoning abilities. And then one day the cops showed up at her door, clad in their signature uniform and cop car waiting outside. Now, the police even being in her neighbourhood is bad news but them actually coming knocking on your door unprovocative was an entirely different matter. The two officers wore matching sad and yet indifferent looks on their faces, the ones everyone give you just before they drop bad news on you. Her brother was dead. Shot in the streets. Like a rabid animal being put down. The police said it was gang related, as they always do. It was always gang related, it was never just 'he was murdered', no it was always 'he was shot in the streets by a rivaling gang' or 'a boy was tragically shot due to gang related causes'. Kayla knew that her brother had nothing to with any gang, he was a little angel. And there was the little detail of him actually being just 9 years old. The cops left when Jordan completely broke down, her mother fell to her knees, sobbing her heart out, reaching for her baby that would never come home.

Kayla lost her only brother at 17 years old, not that it mattered what age she was. Her mother, Jordan Bennett hadn't intentionally settled down in a bad neighbourhood, no, she was born and bred in that little quiet street in Virginia. She had no intentions of ever leaving it, her babies would go one but she would stay. Kayla's father wasn't in the picture, he never had been. Kaleb's , Kayla's brother, father had been the best man she had ever had the pleasure of knowing but he too left her. He was diagnosed with lung cancer 7 years ago, on their anniversary.

The day Kayla lost her brother was also the day she decided that she had to get out of there. She was meant for more, she was meant for greatness, her powers were incredible and she was determined to use them to help others. Maybe her pain would lighten if she could help others avoid ever experiencing it. And this brings us to the now 22 year old Kayla Parker-Bennett living in a charming small town ironically also named Charming, making her living off a small 'voodoo' shop and making the real big money helping vampires and werewolves in the surrounding areas. Kayla's way off coping with the loss was to pack up everything, leave and pretend everything was as usual. She was always in motion and avoided thinking about her now dead brother and her grieving mother who she had selfishly left behind. She would have loved to stay and process it all with her mom but she knew that that would only lead to her falling down a pit of despair. No, the only option for her was to get away and fix it on her own.

A pling from her phone tells her that she got a text.

From: Bonnie the witchy bitch

_I need your help. _

To: Bonnie the witchy bitch

_What happened? Is something wrong?_

From: Bonnie the witchy bitch

_Can you come to Mystic falls? I really need to talk to you ASAP. Face to face_

A frown grows on Kayla's face when she notices the urgency in the texts. Bonnie, her cousin, had filled her in on all the Klaus drama so it must be serious if she couldn't' tell her on the phone.

"Hey, K" A voice pull her out of her thoughts and she plaster a smile on her read painted lips.

"Hey, T" She copied with a small grin, her spirits immediately lifted at the sign of the man with the crazy curls and wild blue eyes. The Bonnie drama temporarily forgotten.

"You hear anything from you-know-who?" A small glint was sparkling in his left eye at the not so subtle reference.

"Nah, Joshua is still an ass"

"Just like usual then. Hey, you want me to sic Happy at him?" Tig offer. "I would have to bribe him with one of those asian boys he's so fond of though, small price to pay for you, of course, darlin'"

Kayla shakes her head amused. "I'm good, I'll just deal with him the old fashioned way."

"Which is..?"

"Spamming his phone, threatening to tell his wife of his infidelity. That kinda thing" The girl chuckled and mimicked texting someone.

"Yeah, yeah. The woman way" Tig waved off the in his opinion bad ways. " Anyways, you got anymore of those pills? They work wonders"

Oh, yes. Kayla was kind of selling home made drugs but before you frown and tell her its bad you might want to know what kind it is. It's not the 'you're gonna get addicted and OD' kind, it's the 'secretly magically enhancing' pills that basically enhances certain things. In Tig's case it's specially made viagra pills, not that he needed any help getting it up (in his defence), they were specifically made for long nights filled with fun.

" You came all this way for pills? I'm starting to think I should cut you off" She retort and shake the bag with pills.

"Juice stole mine" He growled out, agitated. " Now gimme"

Kayla with hesitant movements reached over the counter and placed the small bag in his waiting hands. "Now gimme ma money"

"Thanks, you're the best" Tig complement her gleefully and slapped down the money in her hand.

"Of course I am, I mean have you seen this" She gesture to herself but then somber up "Bonnie texted me today"

He popped a pill in his mouth and swallowed. " What'd she want?"

"She wants me to come home. To Mystic Falls"

Tig snorts in a very unattractive way at the mention of the city. "You hate Mystic Falls"

"Yeah but I like Bonnie. She happens to be in Mystic Falls. Besides, I haven't been there in ages. Might visit my mom on the way there"

"You haven't seen Bonnie in years" Tig points out.

"All the more reason to go there" Kayla responds stubbornly. "I just" She sighs and drags a hand through her curls. "I miss her, okay? I miss having my family close"

The man standing opposite of her gives her a sad look. "Then go, we'll be here waiting for you. "

She ran over to him and hugged him tight. "I love you guys. You've brought so much love and happiness into my life that I really needed. I didn't think I could ever be happy after Kaleb died but you all, and this shop, and my business gave me a purpose. I just think that I'm ready to go back home and face my demons. It's time for me to open a new chapter in my life, leave all the sorrows behind and just look forward."

"We love you too" Tig whisper in her hair, trying to hide the temporary display of weakness.

"This isn't goodbye" Kayla smile up at him, it was a smile full of promises. "I'll visit, and text, and video chat, an-"

"I get it, it get it!" He interrupt her. "It isn't goodbye and you'll stay in touch. Promise me that you'll stay out of danger, hm, and that you'll come right back if you can't handle it"

"I promise" She whisper to him.

AN: Next chapter will be the real start of the book, with the scooby doo gang and all. This chapter was a filler-ish, I wanted to give a little bit of backstory and kinda show the relationship with her mom. Tell me what you think!


	4. Tre

AN: New cover my friends. Sorry for the long wait everyone!

The woman walked up the stone steps with a neutral look on her face, she was glad to see her cousin but she was not glad to be back in Mystic Falls. She'd rather stay in Charming with her boys than go to this cursed town filled with people she didn't like. On the other hand she was happy to have new people to test.

"Oh Bonnie" Kayla sang, dragging out the name as she open the heavy door leading into the huge dark building with one strong movement. She had spent all those years away from the school training herself in every way. "You weren't answering your phone so I tracked you down and here we are"

Kayla had sped her way from Charming, California to this dull little town she so hated called Mystic Falls. If it wasn't for Bonnie the girl would never set her foot in this town ever again and now that she did Bonnie isn't there to greet her. Too much bad memories and supernaturals. The woman had never gotten along with other supernaturals, partly because she tends to suck them dry for magic, but also because siphoners weren't popular in the supernatural community. They tended to try and use her but she always win.

Kayla called her cousin at least 10 times since driving past the old 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign and Bonnie didn't answer once. Nada, zero, noll. Bad manners if you ask Kayla and if Bonnie isn't here then a certain someone is getting her ass shipped off to Auntie Tina.

"Who are you?" A male voice ask her from behind. "And why are you here?"

"Well I don't know, pretty boy, do you know a Bonnie Bennett?" Kayle turned around before answering, seeing the electric blue eyes combined with dark raven hair. This must be one of Elena's playboys that Bonnie had told her about. "Damon, I assume"

He stares at her a long time, thinking, before he opens his mouth to answer but Kayla interrupts him just before he can make a sound. "Don't answer, I already know. Bonnie told me."

"What do you want with Bonnie?" Damon ask again, getting agitated by the unfamiliar woman just barging into his home and refusing to answer his very simple questions.

"I want to talk to her, and possibly kidnap her." Kayla answer the man with a grin and pushes her curly hair away from her face. "I don't know yet, depends on my mood"

"Now tell me, where is Bonnie Bennett?" Kayla turns serious and she stare at Damon with a small glare in her eyes. She doesn't understand what the fuss is about, she just want to see her baby cousin. "She hasn't told you I'm coming" She realises and then sighs.

"Nope" Damon plop the p with a smirk. "Not a word"

"I'm her cousin, Kayla Bennett" Kayla introduce herself with an outstretched hand. "She is so going to get it"

"Damon Salvatore, but you already know that of course" He shakes her hand with a small grin that almost reaches his eyes.

"Don't get cocky, I only know a little about you, courtesy of hours listening to Bonnie bitching about you" The curly haired woman reply with a smirk, her head cocked slightly to the side.

"Whatever floats your boat, gorgeous" Damon replied with a wink and matching smirk. "Bonnie isn't here, anyways, she's probably either at the Grill or hiding somewhere with Elena"

"Elena" She repeats with a thoughtful look on her face. "That's the best friend, right? Stefan's girlfriend?"

"Yes, Stefan's girlfriend" Damon snarked back, his eyes glinting over slightly when she mentions the girlfriend part.

"But you wish she was yours" Kayla concluded with a knowing look on her face. "Shame that you're not ready to do what it takes to get her" She continued with a cunning smirk, she couldn't wait to stir up the pot. She had always enjoyed manipulating people to see what would happen, how they would react and so on. She loved making people do whatever she wanted through words only, and she could deny all involvement because technically she hadn't told him what to do, only planted a seed in his head. A seed she longed to see take root and bloom.

He scoffed and threw a glare at her. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't" Kayla spoke through her teeth, a sarcastic smile painted on her lips. "Listen I don't have time for this conversation, can you tell me where Bonnie is or not?"

The vampire walked over to a small table next to a big fireplace, picking up a large glass and pouring an ember liquid in it. He gulped it down before turning back around to face her, his eyes slightly glossed over and his mind clouded. He's been drinking way too much that day and this woman that all of a sudden turned up at his door wasn't helping. "I've already told you-"

"That she's either with Elena or at the grill. That's bullshit and you know it. Where is my cousin" She interrupted with a frown on her face, she was done playing games with this petty vampire. Her patience was wearing thin and she really wasn't in the mood to expose her power yet, she didn't need anymore enemies right now.

"Why would I tell you? I have no proof that you are her cousin" Damon spat at her, the previous playfulness in his voice gone.

"Do you want me to dig out my birth certificate?" She snarled at him with a smirk. "Or is the last name not a clue obvious enough for you"

"Even if you were her cousin I couldn't tell her. Bonnie doesn't tell me anything so you've wasted a lot of your time doing whatever it is you're doing" He gestured towards her form with a slightly confused look on his face, he could have sworn that he saw the light behind her ignite only to die.

Kayla sighed irritated at Damon stalling her, something so obvious that she was surprised he didn't just outright tell her what he was trying to do. So either he's stalling because he don't know where she is or Bonnie is doing something she's not supposed to be doing.

"I wasn't going to do this but you leave me no choice. I need to find Bonnie and you're in my way." She growled and walked up to where Damon was standing with a smirk on her face. "This won't hurt a bit"

Kayla stepped out of her car and slammed the door behind her. Fumes were practically coming out of her ears and her hands shook at her sides.

"Bonnie Bennett!" She called out once she stepped inside the almost empty Mystic Grill where Damon's memories had pointed her to. "If you don't come out in the next to seconds I swear to all the gods out there that I will-"

"Will what?" Bonnie's amused voice asked with a tilt of her head and hands crossed over her chest. "What? I'm actually curious"

The curly haired woman shook her head and threw her arms around her cousin in a tight, bone-breaking hug that made the younger witch gasp for air and pat her back frantically. "I missed you Bonnie"

Bonnie gasped again and tried to break free of the hold before realising it was pointless and fell slack in her older cousin's warm arms. "I missed you too Kayla but I can't breathe"

Kayla chuckled, fighting her instincts to drain her younger cousin of her magic and absorb it. The strain showed in a twitch of her eyebrow but she kept the smile up. "So what did you call me here for? You said it was like super important"

"It is" Bonnie defended herself.

"Not important enough to wait for me to show up. I had to get the information from Damon! Damon, Bonnie" Kayla sarcastically answered with an arched eyebrow and tense arms. "I thought you were dying or something"

A girl shifted in the background. The girl had brown, straight hair and a soft, round face with a tan hue to it. She was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a light shirt. "I'm Elena. Elena Gilbert" The girl offered and stretched out a hand to Kayla who only stared blankly at it and then up at 'Elena'.

"A pleasure, I'm sure." She responded before turning back to Bonnie who was staring at them with a tense smile that wavered. "This is the urgent problem?" Kayla asked while gesturing to the thin woman that was looking a bit hurt and offended that Kayla had brushed her off without a second glance.

"That's Elena. She's in trouble with Klaus. You know the psychotic vampire hellbent on sucking her dry to become some sort of hybrid" Bonnie snarked and gave her cousin a glare for how she dismissed her best friend. "We need your help stopping him"

"Really Bonnie? I don't even know this girl and now you want me to risk my life for hers?" Kayla laughed falsely, her features set in stone but still angry. "What makes you think I'd even want to help you with this 'Klaus' problem" She cocked her hip to the side and placed her hand on it, her mouth pulled into a thin line and eyebrows furrowed.

"Because I'm asking you to." Bonnie responded while squaring her shoulders. "And because I know you wouldn't want an innocent girl dead"

She sighed and bit her lower lip in thought. "You know what? I'll help you get rid off this Klaus, but I'm not doing it for her, I'm doing this for you because you deserve more than to be used like this"

"Thank you Kayla" Bonnie smiled at the other woman and turned around to grab the milkshake she had pre-ordered for her cousin. "Here, it's chocolate"

Kayla grabbed it and tentatively brought the straw up to meet her lips before she got her first taste of the milkshake before moaning at the sweet, cold chocolate taste that flowed into her mouth. "No, thank _you_ Bonnie. This is delicious", she told the witch and put on her sunglasses before swaggering out of the grill without once looking back at the teenagers. "Call me when you need me"


End file.
